Killer Clowns on a Train
I recently landed a job at a food baking factory. I have no car or bike, and none of my friends or family members can drive me to work. So I have no choice but to take the public train. It was my first day on the job. I woke up at around 7:00 AM, quickly got ready, and headed out the door. I waited for the train for about 6 minutes, and got on board. There were only about 8 or so people on it, so there were plenty of seats left. As soon as I took my seat, I saw someone come on board the train. It was a guy that appeared to be in his 40's, wearing clown make-up on his face, wore a clad business suit with a tie, and was carrying a big briefcase. He took a seat about 6 seats behind me. I thought this very strange, so every once in a while I would check back behind me to see what he was doing. Nobody in the train seemed to notice him either. The train was about to move, until two more men with clown make-up walked a board the train. One of them sat right next to the first clown that boarded the train, and the other one sat a seat behind him. At this point, I was more weirded out than I already was. I didn't think they would do anything bad, but it just felt unsettling having them on the train. A little while after the train moved, all three of the men got up and went to the back of the train. Why would they go back there? It can't be for the bathroom, because there are no bathrooms on this train. I thought this was very suspicious. 6 minutes later, all three of them came out... wearing full body clown suits and one of them was holding a decapitated head. I knew this was no joke, as the decapitated head was very real and leaking out blood. Everyone in the train screamed, and one person even passed-out. I sat there shocked and not knowing what to do. "Listen up, everyone! Do as we say, or we'll sell your head on the black market! Hahaha!" said the clown holding the decapitated head. I wasn't dealing with this ludicrousy, so I took out my pocket knife and threw it at one of the clowns like a dart. It struck the clown in the right shoulder. The two other clowns took notice of this, and they threw the decapitated head me. I was covered in blood. The two clowns charged for me, as they let the other clown bleed to death. I made a quick run for the emergency exit, and eventually made it outside of the train. I climbed a ladder that led to the top of the train. But I had to be very careful, as the train was moving 60mph. I made it to the top of the train. I looked ahead and saw the train was about to cross a huge bridge. I look back and the clowns are already on top the train. They run towards me, but one of the clowns trips and slides off the train. That leaves me with just one clown left to face. Me and the clown look at each other face-to-face. He pulls out a knife and stabs me three times in the chest. I fall over, about to slide off the train into the river below. But I kicked my leg and tripped the clown. He stumbled off the train as I watch him hit the water down below. I lay there... Staring at the sky... Knowing this is how my life ended. Category:Clowns Category:Trains Category:Decapitation Category:Deaths Category:Weapons Category:Twist Ending